You Still Have Me
by RainLily13
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr: Childhood Friends


_Another prompt fill from tumblr. This one asked for Draco and Kagome as childhood friends.  
_

_This completely ignores canon on Kagome's part. I couldn't think of a rational work-around to explain how Kagome and Draco would be childhood friends, so for the sake of the story, Kagome's parents are wizards, and they moved to England after they got married. Mr. Higurashi — he took his wife's surname — was close, old friends with the Malfoys back in Hogwarts, before he decided to intern in Japan where he met Mrs. Higurashi. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Obviously, neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha belong to me.  
_

* * *

—You Still Have Me—

The first time they met, Draco pulled her ponytail and Kagome shoved him into the mud.

She then promptly held out a hand to help him up, told him he deserved it, and then offered him a slice of cake with a bright smile and asked if he would like to be friends.

Draco, bewildered, accepted on both counts.

They were five. It was Kagome's birthday.

It was also the start of an odd, yet beautiful friendship.

o.O.o

"Follow me," Draco urged the moment their mothers left for tea, tugging on the sleeve of Kagome's dress. "There's something I want to show you!"

"Okay, okay," Kagome giggled, padding after the blond. "What's the rush?"

Draco shook his head, a little grin on his face. "You'll see. Father's just bought something—they're in the gardens."

Kagome's blue eyes blinked. "They?" she asked, but Draco didn't answer, instead leading the girl through the manor to the back where it exited out onto a cobble-stone patio.

Kagome casted a searching look upon the grand, extensive garden and her eyes widened when she looked past the water fountain to see something large, feathery, and white.

"What _is_ it?" she breathed out in wonder, mouth parted.

Draco couldn't help his proud grin. "They're called peacocks," he gladly informed. "I haven't the slightest clue why Father purchased them, but there's four roaming the property."

"Are they friendly?" Kagome turned an imploring gaze on her friend. "Can we pet them?"

Draco blinked, turning to the bird to stare at it quizzically, as if the thought never occurred to him. "I don't see why not."

They quickly discovered peacocks were _not _friendly.

Kagome suspected they just didn't like have their feathers tugged, but Draco swore never to willingly go near one again.

o.O.o

"Look, Draco! Look at what I can do!"

Draco turned to the dark-haired girl, pale-grey eyes widening at the sight tiny little bubbles forming at the tips of her index finger only to float off into the air.

There was a moment of gaping—not that Draco would ever admit to it—before he scrambled over to her. "How did you do that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his demanding tone. "There's no _how,_ Draco, you just _do_. It's magic, after all. You have to want it, and then will it to happen."

o.O.o

She hadn't left her room in _days_. At least, that was what he overheard when their mothers held a Floo call.

It had been nearly two weeks since the funeral, since they'd last saw each other dressed in black, Kagome's hand holding his in a near death grip as they watched the coffin that held her father be lowered into the ground, her face as pale as his own hair.

Draco would never forget the broken expression she wore that day—hoped to never see it on her again.

She didn't even _cry_. Kagome wasn't someone he'd call a cry-baby, but she felt... _strongly_. Even he would admit to being scared when she got angry-any sane person that valued their own life would. She cried when her pet kneazle died; she even cried when they came across a sick, dying deer by her house last year, when she refused to let it die alone and sat by its head, petting it even as tears dripped from her chin until it stopped breathing.

Suffice to say, he was _worried_.

It took hours of wheedling and pleading, but eventually he managed to convince his mother to ask Kagome's if he could come over to see her.

When he slipped into Kagome's room, letting the door shut behind him with a soft _'snick,' _he found her curled up on the window seat, arms linked around her knees and a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She was staring outside, her face blank.

He felt like he was back at the cemetery, just standing there next to her as she clutched his hand, helpless as his best friend's world crashed around her. He didn't know what to do to make it better, never mind what to say. He doubt anything could.

In the end, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You can't stay here and mope forever, you know."

Slowly, Kagome's head turned away from the window so that she could gift him with a vicious glare. "My father just _died, _Draco. Excuse me for being _sad_ about it."

Draco winced but stood his ground. "You're not acting sad, Kagome. Sad is _crying_. You're just…you're just hiding in here and holding it all in!" The blond shook his head. "It's not like you! You're not even _eating_."

Kagome was scowling harshly now. "Who are you to come in here and tell _me_ how I should be feeling! Huh?" She jumped up to her feet, threw the blanket down to the ground, and stomped over so that they stood toe to toe. "Well?!"

Draco looked her in the eyes as he quietly replied. "Your best friend."

He watched as Kagome's jaw clenched and her bottom lip wobbled. "He's _dead, _Draco," she exclaimed, her voice wrecked. "My father is _dead_. I'll never see him again; I'll never hear his voice again. I won't ever get another hug from him, or a kiss goodnight on the forehead, or hear him tell me a bed time story. I'm never gonna hear him _laugh _again, Draco!"

By now, Kagome's face was bright red from screaming, her eyes wet, and Draco wasn't surprised to find his own eyes stinging too.

"It's not fair! He was _fine_. That morning we just had breakfast and he was laughing because Sota had just flung a spoonful of his food across the kitchen at the cat. Then he left for work and two hours later he's _dead?_" Kagome gave a loud sob and she closed the distance, flinging herself at him.

Draco stumbled back in surprise at the assault, but quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her back as she buried her face into his shoulder. "He's dead because he was too stupid to mind his own business and got in the middle of a _mugging_. He was just supposed to be on his way to a meeting!" she cried out, furious, but the anger quickly bled out into another wrecked sob as she sagged against him. "But now he's _dead_, Draco. He's _dead_."

Draco let her cry out it out, one arm wrapped tightly around Kagome's back, holding her close while he used the other to smooth a hand across her back, like his mother would do to him.

"It'll be okay, Kagome," he whispered when her cries eventually began to soften. "You still have your Mum and your baby brother." He held her close, burying his face into her hair.

Kagome sniffled and clung to him even tighter.

"You still have me."

o.O.o

Kagome's home, while not as grand as the Malfoy's, was a modest cottage set just a few miles from the outskirts of the nearby village.

More often than not the pair spent their time outside in the back, where through a short distance of forest there was a stream. They were sitting nearby, perched atop an outcrop of rocks.

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

Draco snorted at the question, finding it preposterous. "_Really_?"

Kagome snorted and giggled, absently tossing a pebble across the small stream. It was quickly overwhelmed by the current and swept away. "Maybe that was a dumb question."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Maybe," he muttered under his breath. "The question is, what House will _you _be in?"

Kagome released a mock-offended gasp. "What? You don't think I can cut it for Slytherin?"

At first it was only a snigger, but then Draco couldn't help himself—he was clutching at his stomach as he laughed. "You're much too _nice _to be in _Slytherin!"_ he exclaimed when he was able to.

Kagome let out an offended squeak. "You say that like that's _bad_!"

But Draco had yet to contain his laughter. "_You. _In _Slytherin_. Dear _Merlin_."

o.O.o

Malfoy was one of the foulest people Harry ever had the displeasure to meet, and he lived with the _Dursleys_.

The boy was beet red, his chest puffing and a scowl marring his face—he looked like he was about to _explode_.

"You'll regret ever—"

"Draco, there you are!"

Three heads whipped over to see a girl leaning in.

She was dark-haired and Asian with bright blue eyes. She was also wearing a sunny smile, and the weirdest part was that it was directed at _Malfoy_.

Or at least, it _was _the weirdest part until Harry spotted the matching grin on Malfoy's face as well.

"About time, Higurashi," Draco said, scoffing.

The girl, Higurashi, only rolled her eyes at Malfoy's haughty tone—though, even Harry had to admit, it actually held hint of fondness. "Yes, well, if you were in the compartment like you _said _you were going to be," she began, before she just shook her head and called it a lost cause. "Just—c'mon. I'm getting bored and Pansy won't stop bugging me about you." It was then Kagome finally looked at the pair, recognition dawning when she saw Ron. "Oh, hi, Ron!" to which the red-head only waved at her wordlessly.

Draco snickering had her attention returning to the blond. "At least she stopped glaring at you now."

With a delicate snort, Kagome huffed stepped in fully, grabbing Draco's hand. "Because I told her we're not dating." Her nose crinkled as she started to pull him away, an obvious sign about how she felt about that. The look on Draco's face revealed he felt the same. "Merlin, we're _eleven_. And _best friends_. But anyway, _come on_."

"Fine, fine," Draco replied, allowing himself to be dragged. As they left, neither of the pair spared the other two boys a single glance.

o.O.o

"_Who was that?"_

"_That's Kagome Higurashi—she's best friends with Malfoy, though I don't know _**_what _**_she sees in him,"_ they could overhear Ron saying._"She's one of the nicest girls I've met—but say anything smart about Malfoy, and she'll just as soon chew your head off."_

Malfoy sniggered and Kagome swatted at his arm, a reluctant grin playing at her mouth. "You're lucky I like you so much," she muttered, "Merlin knows why…"

o.O.o

_Oh my gosh, this was so difficult. I had no idea what to write at first, so I just started writing. I do kind of like how it all turned out, though. _

_I'll be honest, I wrote that one section about Kagome's father just now. I almost posted this without it, because I accidentally exited out of the editor before saving and lost it all, but I **really **wanted to include it. This probably sounds stupid, but I actually teared up a little writing Kagome's dialogue._

_Anyway, I'm still accepting prompts by the way (though I may be slow in filling them). Drop on by my tumblr and shoot me an ask. Just give me a couple of names from anywhere (by anywhere, I do mean any of my fandoms, lol) and a prompt, and I'll see about writing a drabble - or maybe even a one-shot like this._

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_RainLily^^_


End file.
